Project Kronus
by Deathwatch Razgriz
Summary: The Forth Shinobi War ends with the defeat of the Alliance at the hands of Tobi's army. Naruto, the sole survivor of the Alliance, finds the one thing that could change the course of history in Konoha's Forbidden Scroll of Sealing; now ith the power of a god at his finger tips, he will show the world why "Kronus" is to be feared. Grey, Time-manipulating, Harem, laid-back, and more!
1. Project Kronus is Unveiled

To start off, would all of my regular readers kindly put away their pitchforks and torches? It kinda makes it hard to write if everyone's trying to roast you alive for not updating the things they want you to. While I am working on Phantom's next chapter as you read this, I needed to get this idea out of my head since it just would not leave me alone. Anyway this is the product of too much time on my hands and having drunk six Brisk Lemon Ice teas in a row. Okay here's a little bit more of what to expect from this story: Grey-Danzo, in this he will have some morals but he still is a patriot above all else; random gender-bending, there is an example of that in this chapter but this one makes sense since that character could go either way depending on the view point of the author; and a unique summoning contract, I have done Mobile Suits in the past as well as a few others but this one has yet to be used by any author. So if you want to know more about this idea, read on; if not, leave.

Speech

_Machine/Radio/Thoughts_

**Demonic/Summon Speech**

_**Demonic/Summon Thoughts**_

**Project Kronus is unveiled:**

**Three years after the beginning of the Forth Shinobi War:**

Three years had passed since the madman "Tobi" had declared war against the Elemental Nations. Even though he was an S-Rank Ninja and had an army of cloned Zetsus under his control, the Kage didn't take him seriously and only sent the barest minimum of their forces to oppose him. While the initial response was enough to stop the initial army of Zetsus, it also made them complacent; exactly as Tobi wished.

In the beginning of second year of the war he unleashed his true army, one that numbered in the millions. Much like the original one, this one was formed of vat grown Zetsus loyal only to Tobi. However unlike the original this army was composed of specialized groups of clones; weapon usage, demolition, jutsu, stealth and infiltration, hand to hand etc.

As such the Shinobi forces were easily being pushed back by the nearly limitless, by comparison to the villages, force. However by unleashing such a massive force he drew the full attention of the feudal lords and the other nations to the conflict he had started; and the previously unaffected factions quickly sided with the Shinobi alliance, if only to maintain the statis-quo.

However even with the non-shinobi forces joining the war it was useless, Tobi's army was endless because of the simple fact that more Zetsus were constantly being grown. As such even though there were only one million Zetsus at any point in time the number never fell below that mark for long.

Half-way through the second year of war the Kages secretly sent Naruto and Kirabee far from the frontlines to train. However the two were not the only ones sent on this trip, there was also a representative from each of the Shinobi Villages in the group as well as a samurai to balance it out.

The representatives were: Kurotsuchi from Iwa, Temari of Suna, Haku Momochi from Kiri (yes she's alive in this fic due to the convenience of blood clones being sent to the bridge instead), and the legendary Oda Nobunaga from Iron; Kumo and Konoha did not send representatives for the simple fact that their two Jinchuriki were the ones the training trip was for. Because of the intensive training the two went through by the time three months had passed the Alliance felt comfortable enough to bring the expedition back to the front and launch a counter attack.

However they launched the attack far too late, Tobi had found a way to improve upon the dreaded Edo-Tensei. Instead of just summoning a single "doll" version of a long dead person, he summoned entire legions of those shinobi by sacrificing tens of thousands of Zetsus; instead of just having an inexhaustible army of Zetsus he now had a corps made of legends like Madara Uchiha, Hashirama Senju, and Minato Namikaze.

With such legends flooding the battlefield the alliance was decimated, and forced into hiding. While Tobi didn't consider them much of a threat anymore he still sent his legions after them to ensure that no resistance remained to his rule. It took two months to annihilate all but Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, who was critically wounded and left for dead in the ruins of Konoha.

With the deaths of every member of the alliance Tobi moved to solidify his rule; however he forgot one thing, never underestimate the indomitable will of Naruto. The young man clawed his way back from the grasp of the Shinigami, and for half a month rested and recuperated; and after he rested he searched Konoha for something to turn the tide against Tobi and his absolute rule.

He found the answer to his problem within Konoha's forbidden scroll, a storage seal that contained a project that predated the creation of Chakra. For the benefit of those who were not there, here is what the note that came with the vial said:

"To whoever has activated this seal, know now that you have in your hands power that should belong to God alone. In our pride and hubris we sought to do what no one in the history of the world has been able to do, create a method to control time itself. We succeeded. Within this vial you now hold is the culmination of hundreds of years of research into both Nanites and time-space theory, code named Project Kronus. When we realized that we had been successful we tried to destroy it so no one would go back in time to try and rule the world, however the Nanites were indestructible. When the Sage approached us with a way to seal away this terrible power we accepted. If you have need of the power to rewrite history, inject this vial into yourself; but be aware that the Nanites are programed to only serve those who truly need their aid; however if your need is not great then your life will be forfeit."

Seeing as it was his only chance of preventing Tobi from ruling the world, he injected himself with the entire vial; only to pass out from the searing pain that filled his body.

**Naruto's Apartment, the day before Naruto's cannon academy entrance:**

A pair of cobalt blue eyes cracked open and quickly judged the surrounding area, and quickly widened in shock. The figure then formed his hands into the "dispel" handsign, believing it to be nothing more than a Genjutsu; only for it to fail and reveal nothing. A young boy's voice came from the figure's throat in a mutter: "What the hell…Wait, why the hell do I sound like a child again?"

With that the figure sprinted to the bathroom, only to find the face of a much younger Naruto Uzumaki staring back at him. This in turn prompted the young boy to faint dead away; which caused the ANBU agent, one wearing a weasel mask, watching the kid to sweatdrop: _"This is going to be a long day."_

**Chapter Complete**

**Harem: Haku, Temari, Koyuki, Anko, and three slots that I will pick as I further develop this fic.**


	2. Massacre Interference, Future Shifted

I made an error last time; I made you all think that there was a poll, when in fact there wasn't. I sincerely apologize for that mistake; as such I posted the current list. If, and that's a big if, I decide that I'm comfortable enough with my abilities, I might add more members to the harem, in fact I added one more due to how weird my mind is just this chapter. Also "dregus," Naruto's powers are more in line with the Timeshift game's protagonist, but with much greater level of control and usage. This was a fun little chapter for me to write, so I hope you all enjoy it!

Speech

_Machine/Radio/Thoughts_

**Demonic/Summon Speech**

_**Demonic/Summon Thoughts**_

**Massacre Interference, Future Shifted:**

**Outside the Uchiha Compound: One Year after the previous chapter: The Evening of the Uchiha Massacre**

The now nine year old blond was casually walking down the street after "dealing" with another mob of ignorant villagers, and by dealing with I mean freezing time and then sticking each one on telephone pole in only their underwear. Unsurprisingly it was a highly effective way to stop mobs from forming, in fact since he started doing that the number of mobs had dropped from once a day to only once a month.

As Naruto reminisced about everything he had done over the past year, and past life, he heard a muffled scream of pain; which complexly froze him (before you bitch at me for that he's still technically a kid, physically at least as such unless he's completely aware of his surroundings his initial reactions are those of a kid), before his knowledge of the past kicked in: _"Shit, I completely forgot that it's __**that**__ day, let's hope I can influence the future enough if I do this."_

With that thought in mind he slowed time to a crawl as he walked through the grounds of the Uchiha compound, passing hundreds of corpses, on his way to where Sasuke's parents had died. To his eternal shock the scene that was playing out in extremely slow motion was nothing at all like the reports had claimed; instead of Itachi standing over the bloodied corpses of his family it was Fugaku bringing his blade down on his wife, who was shielding a young raven haired girl about his age.

Across the room Itachi had just started to open the door, and from what Naruto's sensory abilities were telling him Sasuke was just entering the compound; he had to move fast. He quickly moved behind Fugaku and ripped the katana out of the traitorous Uchiha patriarch's hands, and then in one smooth move impaled it into the man's heart. He then walked over to where Itachi was and made the time around the two of them, and just the two of them, go back to normal speed.

Understandably Itachi was shocked when he opened the door to come face to face with the young Kyuubi Jinchuriki with his "father" falling slowly to the ground with his own Katana through his heart and his mother shielding his sister. After he surveyed the scene he spoke in a calm tone: "What happened here Naruto?"

The blond then proceeded, in a very lazy tone, to explain what had happened, while spinning it from an angle where his time manipulation could be taken as a new, and unique, bloodline. Itachi was once again stunned by Naruto, the little gaki he used to guard had developed an ability that had saved his remaining family and made it so he had no need to take the blame for his father's actions.

However, he was still going to follow Jiraya's orders and "abandon" the village so he could join this "Akatsuki" organization which had sprung up in recent years, supposedly they were all S-Rank Nuke-nins. Obviously such a powerful group could not operate without someone keeping an eye on them; otherwise the consequences could be disastrous.

With that in mind he told Naruto to leave and disable his time slowing "Jutsu," Naruto protested briefly that if he did so without having a reasonable explanation for how Fugaku died then it might cause problems. Itachi brushed off his concerns by flashing the Mangekyou Sharingan, and briefly explaining the abilities of Tsukuyomi Genjutsu; something which shocked Naruto, if only because he was unaware that Itachi had it before the massacre.

Seeing as how the eldest surviving male Uchiha was determined, and had a way to pull off what he wanted Naruto had no choice but to acquiesce to Itachi's request/command. After he left and sped time back up to its normal state, Naruto once again started to casually walk away from the Uchiha compound, but this time it was towards the Hokage's Tower.

After a good five minutes of walking he arrived outside Hiruzen's office door, and was promptly let in after the secretary, one was the few civilians who could tell the difference between a scroll and a kunai, informed the Sandamie who was at the door. However before he could walk in, the three advisors, who were apparently pissed off about something or another, exited the office, however they did nod their heads in his direction out of respect for who he was.

They knew that if they were in his position that they would have tried to kill themselves at least once or at least given into the temptations the demon locked within him must have been constantly showing him. In fact that made the massacre they had ordered all the more painful than ordering the decimation of any other clan would have been, mainly because the majority of the Uchiha clan had protected and helped Naruto whenever they could.

As soon as Naruto entered the office the Sandamie quickly moved to hide his crystal ball and Icha-Icha copy; one thing had changed since Naruto had come back was that every time he saw Sarutobi reading Icha-Icha he would tell the jonin Kunoichi, who in turn would torment the Sandamie as much as possible without being treasonous or insubordinate.

After talking for a while about things of no importance an ANBU agent burst in and reported the Uchiha massacre, and the fact that only three people besides Itachi survived. They were Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sasuke's sister Amaterasu. Naruto, slipping easily back into his mask after memorizing the girl's name, innocently asked what they were talking about; which led to a g-rated explanation of what happened, so none of the real facts only that someone had killed the Uchiha.

Naruto, although he wasn't as good as he once was with faking emotions, looked shocked to the other people in the room before he spoke in a soft voice: "Who did it?"

The Sandamie decided on a half-truth to spare Naruto the truth of the matter, and as such told him it was a powerful shinobi, but not the identity of the culprit. The main reasoning behind him hiding the truth was that Itachi was Naruto's most trusted guard, and if the young boy new that then it might shatter his ability to trust people beyond what had already happened.

However unknown to all, except maybe Naruto, was the fact that the future had been irrevocably changed by this one event, but for good or evil no one would be able to tell.

**Chapter Complete**

**Harem: Fem-Haku, Temari, Koyuki, Anko, Kurotsuchi, Kurenai, OC-Fem Uchiha (Amaterasu after the Jutsu), and a mystery character.**


	3. Academy Days: Part 1: Time Marches On

AN: Has it really been over two months since I updated? Anyways before we get to this lets deal with all the reviews. "Guest," I knew of Amaterasu's roles but I went with the easiest one to match up to the Uchiha Clan, aka the jutsu. "powermachine79," Depends on my mood…I may do a lot of different things with the Kyuubi concept, I may even make the Kronus nanomachines kill kyuubi off so the Akatsuki is thwarted from the start...Again depends on my mood. "agnar," I know I'm not the most detailed writer, and for that I apologize…Therefore I'll explain what I can to all of you. Naruto is a battle-hardened shinobi (mentally at least), so when he's in what I call "mission mode," which is what he was in once he activated his powers, he is unshakable, so even the most surprising revelations wouldn't affect him till much later. Also he has lived, if I'm not mistaken, three years, since he was thrown back into his five year old body (forgot to mention his age in the previous chapters so I apologize), in that version of his life so he's not all that shocked. Plus in this alternate dimension they actually respect the Yondime's wish, which is the reason the coup was being planned for the most part, to kill the worthless civilians and those that ignored the Yondime's wish/command; and Danzo, who wanted a weapon therefore used the Sharingans of Uchihas whose bodies were never recovered during the third war to manipulate Fugaku and the Elders so that the primary protectors of his weapon were eliminated. Itachi had secondary orders from Jiraya, who was slightly suspicious of the Uchihas' secret change, decided to use the reputation that Itachi would gain to use him as a spy in Akatsuki, which Itachi accepted as it was a way to continue protecting Naruto. Also to everyone requesting, or thinking of requesting, more women in the harem back off! I have enough on my plate to deal with as is! That's it for my ridiculously long AN, time for the show!

Speech

_Machine/Radio/Thoughts_

**Demonic/Summon Speech**

_**Demonic/Summon Thoughts**_

**Academy Days: Part 1: Time Marches On**

**Konoha Shinobi Academy: Six Years Later (he's Fourteen now)**

Naruto sat in the back of the class just staring blankly out the window while waiting for "class" to begin. Aside from growing to the height of five foot one, developing a six pack along with a mma fighter's body, and changing his wardrobe to a lightly armored gun metal grey shirt a pair of urban camouflage cargo pants and an armored trench coat with camo seals etched into the garment so it would blend in with it surrounding, nothing had really changed about Naruto appearance wise.

However he had changed several "minor" events, to those not involved and looked at by those who just study one event, for the better.

**Day of the Uchiha Clan's burial: One Week after the Massacre**

Naruto was silently stalking his prey, the Elder Council, on their way to the funeral of the Uchiha Clan; he knew that they would stir up the civilians to start praising the Uchiha survivors, and thus turn at least Sasuke arrogant. Having learned firsthand what that did to the chances of winning the fourth war, he was going to prevent them from arriving, or at the very least arrive so late that they would have almost no chance to influence the crowds.

The simplest way, though not the best, would be to kill them and make it look like an accident. However he was a shinobi, and he would not take the blatantly obvious route of directly killing them. Instead he would use the Sandime's law about the Kyuubi to either send them to prison or kill them depending on how zealous the ANBU who would see the event was.

Fortunately the perfect opportunity presented itself in the marketplace, with a squad of ANBU on patrol; Naruto quickly, and absolutely silently, created a reinforced shadow clone to irritate the elders. To the original's infinite glee it only took three minutes before the Elders snapped, and they not only sent a few potentially lethal jutsu at the clone but said: "Go to hell demon!"

The ANBU team reacted with extreme prejudice and excessive violence to those actions. Before the slow moving jutsu reached the clone it had already been moved out of the way by one of the ANBU while the other three moved in a blur and decapitated the Elders for breaking the Sandime's law.

The original stifled his laughter, activated his time slowing ability and switched with his clone before dispelling it and getting his mask of shock in place. After the ANBU checked to see if he was fine they let him leave.

**Main Street Konoha: Near Ichiruka Ramen: One Year after the Uchiha Massacre**

Naruto was leaving Ichiruka's after having a celebratory dinner for completing a masterful prank, in which he turned the boring white robes of the Hyūga into a nice orange color (some things never change) and he added a nice little bonus to the paint that he used in the form of dog pheromones. As such any Hyūga that left the compound would instantly be assaulted by a horde of horny ninken.

Fortunately not only did he leave no evidence that he did the prank, but he also made it so the paint would dissipate after three days of intensive chakra usage while the pheromones would dissipate after two days. As he walked past one of the numerous alley ways on his way home he heard a muffled cry and the quiet but unmistakable sound of clothing being teared.

Cursing under his breath he quickly activated his time control to freeze everything in place the world over; and the scene that met him when he entered the alley itself made his blood boil. There was a group of eight thugs of various descriptions, and armed with an assortment of weapons ranging from knives to a wakazi, surrounding the drugged, so that she couldn't use chakra but would be aware of everything that happened to her, form of Kurenai.

And a quick look around the area revealed that Asuma Sarutobi was waiting in the shadows, whether to participate in the rape or to intervene at just the right time Naruto didn't care; he swiftly delivered a punch to Asuma's gut, before kneeing him in the jaw knocking the Jonin the fuck out.

He then stalked over to the thugs, contemplating the best way to eliminate them. He could do anything from breaking their necks to using their own weapons against them. However in the end he decided to use a potent med-nin technique he had learned before he went back in time to induce fatal heart attacks in their bodies.

Normally that jutsu would take a while to kick in, but with the world frozen the jutsu proceeded at its normal pace; in the meantime Naruto took the incapacitated Kurenai to her apartment, deposited her on her bed, and wrote a note before heading back to his apartment and deactivating his time control.

Naruto chuckled to himself as soon as he released control, "So that's probably how he and Kurenai started dating…Oh well, no skin off my neck, if their meant to be together it will happen anyways, but as is I think that it was quite sudden how they got together, what with their completely opposite personalities and all that."

**Area 44: The Forest of Death: two years after the Uchiha Massacre**

The young blonde, in a smaller version of his current garb, was calmly walking through the forest, taking the time to memorize the current layout of the forest, without all the rubble and completely overgrown plant life that it had the last time he had seen it before returning to his five year old self.

He had already entered the forest a few times, and the animals of the forest stayed far away from him due to the times where he killed a few of the giant tigers in the forest without breaking a sweat. As such he had memorized a full half of the forest's layout.

As he reached the center of the forest, where he planned to create ten thousand shadow clones and add another fourth of the forest to his mental map, he heard the roars of a pair of hungry tigers and the desperate yells of a young woman.

Naruto didn't even freeze time this time, he just teleported to the location of the young woman and the tigers; an as soon as those big cats saw Naruto they started whimpering while slowly backing away. The blond then spat on the ground in front of them: "Well, what the hell are you waiting for, and engraved invitation? Get the hell out of here you damned walking carpets, before you anger me."

The shear cold killing intent laced in those words sent the two ten feet long tigers fleeing into the woods propelled by their self-preservation instincts, and when Naruto turned he was met with the sight of the sixteen year old Anko staring at him with wide eyes.

The blond reacted without thinking, knocking Anko out before messing with her memories to make it seem like a really weird dream. As he was leaving a pang of guilt hit him, but he justified his actions by reminding himself that he needed to keep what he could do to himself as much as possible; however it rang hollow even to him.

**Naruto's apartment: two years before graduation**

The time manipulator had been resting in bed after pushing the amount of information he could absorb at a time from Shadow Clones when the power went out. Now losing power was nothing new to him, his bastard of a landlord would cut the power from time to time and try and make him pay exorbitant rates to reactivate the power, however something told him this wasn't a 'normal' power loss.

Something that was reinforced when the door to his apartment simply ceased to exist, swallowed up by the floor in an impressive display of earth manipulation; which was followed up by a pair of Earth Dragons, which pretty much confirmed his hidden suspicion that Iwa had something to do with this.

Not having the patience to do anything about it, and knowing Iwa would disavow all knowledge if they were killed, he simply locked the four BOULDER agents in time and flashed his chakra for the ANBU patrols to come and get their counterparts.

**The Present:**

Even though he was forced to reveal some more of his abilities that day, he had trouble restraining his laughter at the memories of the faces of the Sandamie and the ANBU when he revealed his 'bloodline" to them. (Naruto's personality is starting to stabilize into a final laid back form, where he doesn't give a shit about most things anymore)

Before Iruka could start the tests an ANBU agent appeared in the room and whispered something to the chunnin, who went white with shock: "Are you joking?"

The ANBU shook his head in reply, causing Iruka to sigh before pinching his nose and muttering about needing a vacation. He then looked up at the graduating class and spoke in as level a tone as possible: "Class, it appears we will be receiving a new student today. So please welcome…"

**Cliffhanger Jutsu sucessful**

**Harem: Fem-Haku, Temari, Koyuki, Anko, Kurotsuchi, Kurenai, OC-Fem Uchiha (Amaterasu after the Jutsu), and a mystery character.**


	4. Academy Days: Part 2: Suprise and Grad d

AN: Finally back to this. First, I am NOT taking suggestions for the harem or requests! I am satisfied with how it is! "dregus," not if Danzo had a contingency where Naruto's true identity would be released to the war faction in Iwa…And once again my rush to get the finished product out bit me in the ass when I have something like that. I really need to work on that. Oh well, time for the show!

Speech

_Machine/Radio/Thoughts_

**Demonic/Summon Speech**

_**Demonic/Summon Thoughts**_

**Academy Days: Part 2: Surprises and Grad day**

**Konoha Shinobi Academy: **

Naruto raised a solitary eyebrow when he caught sight of who was walking in; it took him a few seconds to recognize her, mainly because she lacked the Iwa headband she proudly wore during the Fourth Shinobi War. He chuckled slightly as he came to the correct conclusion as to why she was here: _"The old man must have used the evidence those now dead Iwa shinobi provided him to show that there were traitors within Iwa, and to demand compensation for the failed assassination attempt. Oonoki must have overruled every other option, as he must have seen that only this would work."_

The younger Kurotsuchi smiled tentatively as she began her introduction: "My name is Kurotsuchi, no last name; I recently moved here from a distant village; pleased to meet you all."

Naruto chuckled under his breath at that short intro: _"She's different from how I remember her. But then again I first met her when she was an accomplished Jonin, and she was in her element at the time. But now? In a village she had probably been told stories of by the war vets who fought dad? She's way out of her element."_

As such he decided to be the first to do something to alleviate her nerves: "Hey Kurotsuchi, why don't you sit here? I'm pretty sure you don't want to be gawked at by everyone because of your status as a relative, and excuse me if I inadvertently insult you, newbie."

The pink eyed girl flashed him a grateful smile as she rushed to the seat in the back. Amaterasu (Picture her like this: s452 . photobucket user / Naruto Girls _ FC / media / 8ba6306ad3ced71f400daf1b9c9f2351 . png . html but give her a pair of black pants and a white button down shirt instead of Orochimaru's uniform.) gave him a slightly suspicious look, because as far as she knew what he just did what out of character with him. Naruto just grinned slightly before making a sign to show that he would explain later.

The "tests" that followed were laughable as a final exam, well to the vastly improved Naruto and those who had previous Ninja training from their clans; but to the civilians who wanted in it was hell. In fact the only ones who passed the exam were Naruto and those with previous ninja training.

After congratulating the graduates Iruka and Mizuki, who was going to be arrested by ANBU tonight through an anonymous tip by a certain time wielder about the chunin working for Orochimaru, told them to be back the next day for team assignment.

Immediately following that they left, as did the majority of the graduates, leaving Naruto, Amaterasu, and Kurotsuchi alone in the class room; and at that moment the curious Uchiha turned to Naruto: "Alright Naruto, why the heck did you speak up when Kurotsuchi here introduced herself? No offense to you meant, but it's completely out of character for Naruto."

The last part was hastily directed at Kurotsuchi when Amaterasu saw the slight flinch that the former Iwa resident made at the seemingly insensitive question she asked.

Naruto merely raised an eyebrow before speaking in a teasing tone: "Why Amy-chan (Yeah, I'm giving her that nick-name. Don't like it then give me a better one), if I didn't know better I'd say you were jealous."

The Uchiha started blushing and sputtering out denials, which told Naruto he was actually right but he decided to keep it to himself and spoke in the same tone: "Relax Amy, I was just teasing you. As for why I spoke up…Well its kinda my fault she's here in the first place."

Here his friend cocked her head in a questioning way, but before she could ask anything Kurotsuchi spoke: "Wait a second! You're the one that got that team captured?"

Naruto chuckled sheepishly: "To be fair they tried to kill me, so it was only fair I got them captured. Plus who the hell uses Earth manipulation in an area with alert Ninja in it?"

Kurotsuchi just gave him a flat look: "BOULDER team members, that's who. But still you have the right of it; and to top it off you got some really high placed traitors out of Grandfather's hair, which in turn caused him to send me here."

At that Amaterasu's eyes widened: "You're the Iwa resident that was transferred here to prevent a war aren't you?"

Kurotsuchi looked surprised that she guessed that so easily and merely nodded. Naruto, noticing her discomfort decided to explain: "Amaterasu's mom is on the Shinobi Council; as such she kinda gets to know everything that's happening in Konoha, Shinobi wise, before most everyone else."

Naruto then looked at the clock, before speaking: "Well it's getting late, and I'm sure both of you have things to do; so I bid you a good evening."

And with that he got up and walked out, his armored trench coat billowing, due to some subtle wind manipulation. Amaterasu blinked: "I'd love to know how he does that."

Kurotsuchi thought for a second: "He probably uses some form of wind manipulation to get that effect, either that or seals. And before you ask I don't have that level of control over the wind, nor am I able to make seals of that level yet."

The female Uchiha eye twitched at that before huffing: "Whatever, it's not like I wanted to do what he does anyways."

The former Iwa resident blinked once before a sly grin appeared: "You're a Tsundere aren't you?"

The other raven haired girl glared at the pink eyed girl: "Shut up."

**The Next Day: Academy:**

Iruka glanced around the classroom, taking in the faces of his once students, and felt a sense of pride and accomplishment at the sight of his new comrades. He also felt glee at the fact that the useless civilian applicants failed.

However he was also pissed at his former colleague, Mizuki, for betraying Konoha to that snake bastard; however he did feel pity for him, because Anko had been assigned to be his interrogator and everyone knows the burning hatred she feels for Orochimaru and anything associated with him.

He took a second to collect himself before speaking: "Congratulations to you all for graduating successfully. Normally I am supposed to go into a speech about the will of fire and everything, but you all know what you signed up for so I'll skip it. Now for team assignments; Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Amaterasu Uchiha, and Kurotsuchi under Jonin Kakashi Hakate. Team 8: Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyūga, and Shino Aburame under Jonin Kurenai Yuuhi. And lastly Team 10: Ino Yakama, Chōji Akamichi, and Shikamaru Nara under Asuma Sarutobi."

"For now wait for your new instructors to arrive, they will be the next step in your careers." After finishing listing the teams he smiled before speaking again: "I want you all to know I'll be proud to call you all comrades, and fellow shinobi, you have all grown so much; and I look forward to seeing what all of you will do."

And with that he walked out, smiling in anticipation at the adventures the new generation were guaranteed to have; meanwhile the senseis started to arrive, one at a time starting with Team 10. However Team Seven's sensei didn't arrive for three hours, by that time Naruto had set up an elaborate prank/trap, and when Kakashi walked through the door…

**Cliffhanger No Jutsu Sucessful:**

**Harem: Fem-Haku, Temari, Koyuki, Anko, Kurotsuchi, Kurenai, OC-Fem Uchiha (Amaterasu after the Jutsu), and a mystery character.**


End file.
